1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel group of compounds and more particular to a novel group of compounds particularly well suited as sweeteners in edible foodstuff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sweetness is one of the primary taste cravings of both animals and humans. Thus, the utilization of sweetening agents in foods in order to satisfy this sensory desire is well established.
Naturally occurring carbohydrate sweeteners such as sucrose, are still the most widely used sweetening agents. While these naturally occurring carbohydrates, i.e., sugars, generally fulfill the requirements of sweet taste, the abundant usage thereof does not occur without deleterious consequence, e.g., high caloric intake and nutritional imbalance. In fact, oftentimes the level of these sweeteners required in foodstuffs is far greater than the level of the sweetener that is desired for economic, dietic or other functional consideration.
In an attempt to eliminate the disadvantages concomitant with natural sweeteners, considerable reasearch and expense have been devoted to the production of artificial sweeteners, such as for example, saccharin, cyclamate, dihydrochalcone, aspartame, etc. While some of these artificial sweeteners satisfy the requirements of sweet taste without caloric input, and have met with considerable commercial success, they are not, however, without their own inherit disadvantages. For example, many of these artificial sweeteners have the disadvantages of high cost, as well as delay in the perception of the sweet taste, persistent lingering of the sweet taste, and a very objectionable bitter, metallic aftertaste when used in food products.
Since it is believed that many disadvantages of artificial sweeteners, particularly aftertaste, is a function of the concentration of the sweetener, it has been previously suggested that these effects could be reduced or eliminated by combining artificial sweeteners such as saccharin, with other ingredients or natural sugars, such as sorbitol, dextrose, maltose etc. These combined products, however, have not been entirely satisfactory either. Some U.S. patents which disclose sweetener mixtures include for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,198; U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,068; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,862; U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,477.
Also much work has continued in an attempt to develop and identify compounds that have a sweet taste. For example, in Yamato, et al., Chemical Structure and Sweet Taste Of Isocoumarin and Related Compounds, Chemical Pharmaceutical Bulletin, Vol. 23, p. 3101-3105 (1975) and in Yamato et al. Chemical Structure and Sweet Taste Of Isocoumarins and Related Compound, Chemical Senses And Flavor, Vol. 4 No. 1, p. 35-47 (1979) a variety of sweet structures are described. For example, 3-Hydroxy-4-methoxybenzyl phenyl ether is described as having a faint sweet taste.
Despite the past efforts in this area, research continues. Accordingly, it is desired to find a compound that provides a sweet taste when added to foodstuff or one which can reduce the level of sweetener normally employed and thus eliminate or greatly diminish a number of disadvantages associated with prior art sweeteners.